The proposed research (a developmental extension and elaboration of earlier work by the principal investigator) is concerned with the correlates of gender-role orientations in children and adolescents. Particular emphasis will be placed upon patterns which depart from traditionality, those which have been variously labeled as untraditional, non-stereotyped, innovative, or androgynous. The degree of sex-role flexibility will be assessed in children and adolescents at three age levels along a number of dimensions. Information with regard to the traditionality of various socialization agents will be assessed through interviews with mothers, fathers, peers, and siblings in order to ascertain their relative contributions at each developmental level. This research program has three major aims: (a) to obtain differentiated descriptive data about the variability of contemporary gender-role orientations at middle childhood, early, and late adolescences); (b) to assess the correlates of traditional or flexible patterns of males and females at these three developmental levels; and (c) to examine the relative contributions of both perceived and actual socialization agents (e.g., peer group, parents, and media) to sex-role orientations at each age. Several hypotheses relevant to these issues, generated by an original theoretical model, will be tested. The proposed research differs from many earlier studies in this area in a number of ways: in its treatment of non-traditionality as an adaptive (rather than deviant) pattern; in its multivariate approach towards the measurement of gender roles; and finally, in its reliance upon a theoretical model which views gender-role acquisition as a continuing development throughout the life cycle.